


Kissing in the Snow

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Just pure softness on Christmas.





	Kissing in the Snow

T’was a cold and snowy night in the heart of the winter, and a couple was listening to Christmas songs as they danced about the kitchen, enjoying each other's company. On the stove, a kettle slowly heated the water to its boiling point. The microwave contained a single maroon mug with milk inside. 

"Have you tried the flavored candy canes?" the ocean blue-eyed man asked, holding out a yellow and blue striped cane.

"No. I don't want to. They look disgusting, Blue," the black-haired man pushed the offered cane away before grabbing the typical red striped ones. He stuck it into his mouth, sucking it in hopes of sharpening it into a point.

“Suit yourself, Red,” came the shrugged reply of ‘Blue’ as the flavored cane went into his mouth before being spat out in a flash. In response, a light laugh could be heard throughout the echoey kitchen.

“Told you they were disgusting,” he teased before heading over to the whistling kettle to pour the hot water into the dark blue mug that was filled with cocoa powder. At the same time, the microwave beeped signaling that the milk was done being heated.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance stirred his cocoa powder into the maroon mug, watching it swirl around like a whirlpool. Hips moving to the current song that came on, Lance made his way over to Keith, mug in hand.

“Yeah, Lance?” Keith smiled softly, putting one hand on Lance’s hip to bring him a little closer together. He leaned closer, careful of the hot drink they each had in hand, eyes holding a certain form of mischief in them as Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Their eyes shined brightly with pure and utter love. Nothing could break it. 

“You’re pretty,” whispered Lance as he set his drink on the counter behind Keith, placing his free hands around Keith’s neck. Softly smiling he pulled Keith closer to him before placing a gentle kiss that was full of love, soft and pure. Everything in the kiss screamed out  _ home _ . Together they were each other’s home. It’s true what they say about the heart always finding home. 

“Ew. That candy cane definitely is gross,” said Keith, his face scrunching up in distaste. Eyes crossing as Lance’s finger came closer to do a small boop, the typical booping noise falling out of his mouth, causing the two to break out into a smile that could melt a snowman in a few minutes. Their hands became entwined like vines to a fence. Nothing could separate them now. 

Picking up the mugs, Lance dragged Keith over to the couches that were piled high with blankets. The fireplace was on, producing heat in the winter night. Lance laid down on the couch, his mug being set on the coffee table beforehand, and gestured for Keith to lay on top of him. Shaking his head with an affectionate smile, Keith plopped down on top causing Lance to let out a small groan of pain. Lance grabbed three blankets, wrapping the two up into a cocoon of warmth. Unfortunately, neither of them were able to grab their hot chocolate so they settled for turning on the tv to play Christmas specials. Snuggling closer, Lance threaded his hands through the long locks of Keith’s hair, humming along to  _ Rudolph _ . The two were content to lay there for the rest of their lives, ignoring the rest of the world.

The snow fell softly out the window next to the fireplace as the credits of  _ Rudolph  _ rolled. Lance smiled softly as it was time for him to initiate his plan. Running his hand through his hair in nervousness, he managed to untangle himself from Keith with a little bit of prodding as Keith clung tighter to the warmth.

“Come on, Samurai. Get your coat on. I have a  _ little _ surprise for you,” Lance said, kissing Keith softly before walking away to put his own coat on. Reaching in the pocket, he felt for the soft fabric of the gift.

“Sharpshooter? You might want to put on shoes,” Keith laughed. To Lance, the laugh sounded like crackling fire, warm and so  _ Keith _ .

“Oh yeah. My bad, amor,” Lance quickly slipped on his boots, stumbling slightly as he refused to sit down. 

Lacing their hands together, the two left their house. The street lamps illuminated the falling snow making it seem as if it was a movie. Of course, laughter rang out after small shoves and slips. Nothing could take away from the sweet and utter bliss that was brought from the Christmassy weather. Keith thought this Christmas couldn’t get any better. Everything was just perfect, well as perfect as one’s definition, and sweet. 

As the two came into the local park, Lance had the brilliant idea to pick up and throw a snowball at Keith. As the ball hit its mark, Lance knew he was in trouble as the snow slid off in dribbles. Keith smirked as he picked up his own snowball before launching it at Lance, who was running away. 

After about fifteen minutes of back and forth snow throwing, the two collapsed onto a pile of snow with arms spread wide and grinning brightly. Lance and Keith met eyes and slowly came closer together to a loving kiss. Unbeknownst to Keith, Lance had made a v with his hand to signal their friends to surround them with lights. As they surrounded the couple, Keith started to stand up. He held a hand out to Lance, who knelt on one knee. 

“Hey. Keith? I just want to say that I love you with every fiber of my being. You make my days brighter than ever before. You are my sun, my stars, my celestial universe. I can’t imagine a world without us together. If we were aliens, I would travel across the galaxy to find you. To me you are my everything, but most important. You are my  _ home _ . So, Keith Kogane, would you marry me?” Lance smiled brightly as his hand shook, holding out the beautiful watch that was sparkling with sapphire-like gems. 

“Lance, I. Yes. I will marry you, my moon,” Keith jumped onto Lance as their friends cheered around the happy couple. Keith knew this Christmas would never be truly topped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffis hard to write thank you and goodnight


End file.
